robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Promethius20
Welcome to the Robotech Saga Wiki Hi, welcome to the Robotech Saga wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} To learn more about contributing to the wiki, please visit the following: *''Manual of style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (– ~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OttselSpy25 (talk) 02:57, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I`m not new actually i wanted to help this wiki so i get 2 images from Robotech Shadow Chronicles but adm allways delete them i upload them again so if you lock on them can you tale me what wrong with them--Sbrzzi (talk) 18:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Im not familiar with the subject mater but it looks to me like its a conceptual Artists picture of a character. This means that its What you call concept art. im not finding any problems with the picture in general. perhaps the admins of this site have guidelines about Images that stradle the boundary between fan fiction and actual subject matter. this is my personal thoughts but for all i know i could be wrong and the reasons for these picture being removed is completely different. it might even help if you can state the source of the images it might help there creditability or there legitimacy Promethius20 (talk) 01:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Maia Sterling.jpg|Maia_Sterling.jpg The Head Admin here, if got questions about the image policy, just look here. If you got further questions, just ask me. I really don't have a issues with image itself but galleries are discouraged here. Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 02:45, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Real World category Why are you putting the comics as "Real-World". --Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 03:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Books and films are considered real world. its the Events and charaters contained in the Books and Films that are considered fictional and not the books or films them selves. Promethius20 (talk) 03:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) That may be but have you considered BIG the category is going to get? It's going to be a nightmare for me to maintain and watch. :--Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 04:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :I understand that it is a big category. in real terms this wikia is still rather small it only has over 1000 pages. a few years ago i just to be a regular editor at the babylon 5 wikia. there real world category was only about 100 or 200 pages but there fictional based pages were like 2000. it was a very large world. but luckily when i showed up in 2011 most of the babylon 5 wikia had already been created. and its not like i ever created a brand new page i would just add a small tid bit here and there if i knew anything. so i decided to no longer bother with babylon 5 wikia becuase its so mature and well developed. where as this robotech wikia apears to me like there could be more pages that have not been created. im not a expert on the show so dont ask me to tell you whats missing. its just i feel in my heart that theres pages that have not yet been made. but making new pages on robotech is not my area of expertise. I will try to use my discreation. Promethius20 (talk) 05:00, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I do appreciate the work you done so far. However, when you a lot edits in a short time, it does gets my attention. In this case, I think you should've have asked me first if this was a good idea. I mean, the Macross Saga Episode category should go under "Animated Media". Then that category goes in "Real World Articles". If the category "Animated Media" doesn't exist you can go right ahead it make and put all the animated media there. :--Grey Lurker Admin•Talk 05:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC)